Entertain Me
by chachingmel123
Summary: Being giving the chance to be reborn as a god's son, you would think life would be more exciting, when in fact, it's a never ending boredom. Traveling to the mortal realm, he happened to hear a mortal girls wish and decides to make it come true, to add some spice into his life.
1. Chapter 1

Entertain Me

Summary: Being giving the chance to be reborn as a god's son, you would think life would be more exciting, when in fact, it's a never ending boredom. Traveling to the mortal realm, he happened to hear a mortal girls wish and decides to make it come true, to add some spice into his life.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Godhood.

You would think it would be a lot more fun, instead of this.

God's, literally had way to much time on their hands, so they passed the day's away by talking or walking around, while their ego's got bigger from their worshipers, who actually pray to them every day.

Sure, you had power, that no normal man could dream of and your life span was nothing short of godly, but in terms of actually purpose, this was where it fall flat.

Gods, just existed and nothing else.

His name was Argos, son of Poseidon, somebody, nobody had ever of and a no-name.

There was a lot of nameless gods in the heavenly plain, but he didn't always used to be a go.

In another life, he had been a shorty who ended up leading an unfair life, always bowing down to those who were at the top, the strong and elite.

When he died and was offered a chance to be reborn as a god by a goddess, no less, he couldn't believe his ears.

If he became a god, nobody would be able to stand before him and he could finally get back, at all those people in life who enjoyed making his life hell, even in adulthood.

But what the goddess in front of him forgot to mention was that he would be a god but he would be reborn into a different world, so imagine how angry he was when he finally got to the mortal realm to see only sheep and livestock.

Humanity was nothing more than animals who hunted and breed to survive and nothing more.

He had sulked for a good year and nobody could get him out of it, there was a law forbidden gods to interfere with those in another world, so he couldn't get his revenge, even if he wanted to cross over.

He could just hear that goddess laughing.

He had been born as a god with dark blue hair, just like his father and yellow eyes that seemed to glow, his hair was packed at the back, and what made it stay that way was the golden headband with craving combing it back, around his waist, was some kind of blue fur and underneath that, was the kind of pants you would expect to find if you lived in a fantasy world.

The only thing that covering his right body was a rectangular band that went from his rip shoulder to his left hip, it was incredible short and it had a picture of waves engraved on it.

Around his neck was a necklace that seemed to be made out of multiple large threads and twisted together to form a single accessory, and half metal circle dangled from the middle.

The air around him, just wasn't what you would call normal and on his shoulder was a white monkey with a halo over it, his partner in mischief.

What else would you do to pass the time if you were living forever, other than to sit and talk?

It was because of this, that a lot of gods and goddess complain to his father about his antics, which resulted in him getting grounded.

Not that it did any good.

He would always find a way to escape from his prison and when he did, he would escape to the mortal realm.

It was kind of saddening knowing nobody could see you and you can't touch anything unless you wanted to, allowed them to see you.

After all, if mortals could suddenly see gods and spirits, the place between the two realms could be disrupted.

He passed through the barrier separating the Heavenly realm from the Mortal realm and what a surprise.

Gone were the huts, he was so used to seeing and houses made out of mud, in it's place were solid concrete buildings and with lights, powered by electricity.

Had it really been that long since he was grounded?

In front of him was a modern day city, perhaps even more advanced than the one he came from in his first life.

He hovered in mid-air, before shooting through the city, there was no indication that the mortals below could see him, his favorite thing to do was peep into people's houses, you can see a lot of interest things from there.

He landed on the roof of some random house, and was about to do some peeping when a mortal girl with glasses who couldn't be more than 15 years old, came out with onto her balcony opposite him.

She wasn't very attractive even by mortal standards.

And he was just about to ignore her when she said, in English.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. If there really is a god out there, please listen to me" She said, "Please grant me, a boyfriend"

Wait.

What!?

"Please, give me one. Every girl in my class has a boyfriend because I don't have one, they are constantly tease me since I can't find a guy to date me". She said, while Argos couldn't believe the prayer he was hearing. "I don't know what it is about me that guys find unattractive, since there are worst girls in school that aren't as good looking as me and yet they have boyfriends. If you grant me one, I will pray to you more often and maybe even leave out a snack or two out at night."

What am I, a cat? Argos thought, drawing closer.

"I would prefer if you gave me a boyfriend who look's a lot like Kuon Hizuri, even if it's just a bit" She said, while Argos was wondering who the heck was that. "Because nobody can deny that he's hot, even if he's too old for me and he is married and has children. It would be nice to have a hot guy that put's all those bitch's who have boyfriends to shame, in the looks department."

Okay...He thought, sweat dropping.

"And it would, also be nice if he was extremely smart too and very rich, so he could take me shopping and tutor me in Maths, because I'm currently failing it, amen" She said, making Argos and even his pet sweat drop at this girl, she then went inside and closed the door and pulled the curtains so that nobody can peep in.

"Time to go to bed" She said, yawning before resting her head on a pillow, she had no idea that a certain god, had just ignored the fact that her door was locked and walked right through it, as she closed her eyes and went to dream world.

Argos was currently gaping at the sight before him, when he entered the girls bedroom.

The only word to describe what was in front of him was a, shrine.

All over the wall's, were pictures of one man, that even he had to admitted was handsome, there was pictures of him, when his hair was black and now blonde.

There were news articles, magazine pages that were cut out and plastered all over the wall, DVD box sets starring the same person was hidden in one corner of the room and she was even holding plush toy one character the same man had played, not to mention the life sized doll standing proudly in a case, a bit too realistic to be comfortable...

If he didn't know this person on the walls was a mortal, he would have thought he had just stepped into a room of one of the gods, most obsessive believers.

He couldn't help but wonder what the man himself would have thought, if he saw this room.

This girl was obsessed with him, she was probably starking him without his knowledge.

He saw the dart board with a woman's face, stuck to the back of her door, with several darts in it, and if he want to her closest, he would no doubt see the man's kids, who were four and two years old.

This man was practically, a god in this girls eyes.

"Oh, Kuon" He heard her say in her sleep. "You realized, you don't love that women and are willing to leave everything to be with me?"

His pet spirit monkey was currently looking at the girl like she was crazy and he wasn't that far behind him.

"Kuon, I didn't even know, you noticed me" She said, with actually tears of joy coming out "Let's run away together and have children of our own." It was at that moment that her dream turned into a nightmare as she said. "Kuon, why are laughing? What do you mean, I'm some unattractive loser and you didn't really mean it?"

 _Man, this girl's got some problems._ Argos couldn't help but think as he sat down beside her.

"No, I'm not going to be alone all my life, you'll see. I'll get a boyfriend" She said, now she was crying tears of sadness.

It was at that moment, that he remember in his old life, that there was a certain age, where everybody seemed to be pressured to lose their virginity fast, she seemed to be around that age as well.

Who know's how much, pressure she must be going through to get a guy, to go out with her and eventually lose her virginity too.

"Please, everybody don't go." She said, she had to find a boyfriend.

"Sigh" He said, before asking.

"Do you really want a boyfriend that badly?"

He didn't realize, he had unconsciously made it so she can hear him.

"Yes" She said, in a weak tone surprising him. "I would do anything, to have a boyfriend."

"Anything?" He said, with a sly look. "Even build a shrine?"

"Even that" She said.

He grinned from ear to ear and said.

"Very well, I will grant you, your wish. Just keep things interesting for me, okay?"

#The next morning#

15 years old, Maisie Bradley, woke up and stretched, it was another day for her.

She couldn't shake this feeling, that she just woke up from a really weird dream but she couldn't remember what it was about.

She immediately reached for her glasses and placed them on, before making her way, sleepily, to the bathroom to fix herself up and put her hair into ponytails.

She came out 20 minutes later, heading straight for her wardrobe to change into her school uniform, before checking herself in the mirror and saying goodbye to her shrine of Kuon Hizuri.

But, as soon as she opened the door, she was hit with the smell of pancakes and the sound of both of her parents laughing.

What?

She walked down the corridor and down the steps, her parents talking only got louder.

"And do you play any sports?" Her father said, as she made her way to the dining room.

"I play football and tennis, sir" A voice, she had never heard before said, it was guy and he sounded like he was in the middle of his voice breaking.

Who?

She came closer only to stop and stare at the sight before her.

It was her father and mother sitting at the table, but they were surrounded by an extra person.

He looked about the same age as her, he had blond hair that was half to his neck, and was everywhere without it looking messy and his eyes were actually purple, he was wearing the guys version of her school uniform but what really draw her attention, was how much he looked like Kuon Hizuri, the guy currently on all her walls in her bedroom.

"Maise, sweety, you didn't tell us you had such a charming boyfriend" Her mother said, noticing her. "You should have brought him, over sooner."

And all, she could think was.

Huh?

And scene!

Should I continue this or not? Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Who?

Her eyes were as round as sauces as she looked at the guy, who literally came out of nowhere apparently claiming to be her boyfriend.

The last time, she checked, any remotely hot guy around her age, didn't give her the time of day.

"Maisie, have you finished getting ready yet?" The guy said, with a smile that would warm any person heart. "I don't want to be late for my first day of school, because you woke up late"

And all Maisie could do was open and close her mouth, no sound was coming out of it and before she know it, she had sat down and finished a whole bowl of cereal, followed the guy, who claimed to be her boyfriend out the front door.

She finally came to her senses, when she saw the limousine parked in front along with several man dressed in black bowing to them, in front of her was a red carpet.

Wait.

WHAT!?

"Oh, my." Her mother said, seeing the luxurious car in front, her husband looking stunned, obversely the young man was from a wealthy family.

Maisie, was so stunned, that she allowed the guy to walk her to the limousine.

Ch 2: What is this? A Porno!?

It wasn't until they had left the street, her house was on, that her brain had finally caught up to what was happening.

A complete stranger, had showed up on day at her house, claiming to be her boyfriend.

He had smoothed talked his way into being friendly with her parents and had lead her into some random car that she had only seen only seen on T.V.

Had she been kidnapped?

"No, you haven't been kidnapped" The boy said, not looking at her.

How did he?

"How can I read your mind, when I'm not even looking at you?" The boy said, making her gape like a dead fish, before he turned to her and what she saw wasn't what you wouldn't call human.

His eyes, were no longer the calming purple that she saw earlier but a glowing yellow, the innocent looking monkey keychain on his school bag, had roared to life and had become a white monkey with a Halo hovering over it.

She could help but stare at seeing the impossible before her very eyes.

Was this guy a magician?

"Allow me to introduce myself" The boy said, with almost bored tone. "My name is Argos, son of Poseidon."

"Like the god?" She said.

"Not like the god. My father __ _ **is**_ the god and so am I" He said, "Yesterday, I heard your wish and decided to grant it. You might not remember it, but we made a deal, while you were having a nightmare."

And she couldn't but say.

"WHAT!?" She said, this guy had been in her bedroom?

Talk about extremely creepy, should she call the police?

She obviously didn't believe him what he told her.

He couldn't be a god.

"If I weren't a god, then how do I know, that when you were six years old, you tried on your mother's wedding dress on without her permission or knowledge and ransacked her makeup draw?" He said, making her look at him in horror.

She was sure nobody saw her!

"You can't hide anything from a god." He said, with a mischievous smile. "So here's the deal. You make a shrine for me and I won't reveal your deepest and darkest secrets to the world. I will also, keep up the ruse of being your Boyfriend, of course, you have to make things interesting for me or I will just simply leave and you will face some kind of penalty, naturally. So doesn't that sound like a good deal?"

 _WHICH PART!?_ She thought, this guy or god was blackmailing her!

What kind of god, blackmails the person he made a deal with!?

Suddenly the car started to slow down, before finally stopping and before her very eyes, the monkey turned back into a harmless keychain, on his school bag, his glowing yellow eyes had turned back to that calming purple.

The smile on his face had gone from mischievous to completely innocent in a flash.

Her senses were immediately told her to run.

But before she got the chance to do so, he grabbed her hand, stopping any chance of escape before leading her outside, the sound of teenagers hanging around and going into the building, was almost deafening, once the door opened.

She couldn't help but blush at the attention she was getting from those around her, who were shocked to see a limousine for the first time in their lives.

Several girls looked their way, in disbelief and shock, seeing her hold hands with a guy who put their own boyfriends to shame in the looks department.

...It kind of felt good.

The door behind them was closed and the car drove off, leaving her awkwardly holding hands with a guy she had met not even an hour ago.

The guy ignored the eyes on him, as he guided her into the building, you could just see the wave of shock from those they passed.

It was like she was in a movie were a jock and a nerd started dating publicly, with that slow-mo, when they bravely reveal their relationship to the whole school.

She passed, her, also reject friends, who had their mouth's wide open in some kind of shock.

The popular boys and girls, where wondering who the hell the guy that she linked arms with.

They stopped in front of the principal office.

"I've got to register, so you have to get to class without me." He said, before giving her a peck on the cheek and saying. "Wait for me later, okay?" Before opening the door and going in.

She just stood in the hallway stunned, before her two best friend flocked to her, like bees do to honey.

"Okay, Maisie. You need to tell us everything" Holly Becker said, she had ginger hair and nerd glasses.

"And we mean everything, don't leave any details, out." Leah Wood said, she was dark skinned and had braces.

They started firing off questions as they pushed her to homeroom.

"Who was that guy, and are you two dating?" Holly said, as they walked in.

Several of their classmates turned to Maisie, already the rumors of her, being seen with some mysterious hot guy, walking down the corridor, had reached their ears and they too wanted to know if the rumors were true or not.

"And if you have been dating. How long? And why haven't you introduced us yet?" Leah said, they both wanted to know, everything about that guy and if he possibly had a older brother or friends, that she could introduce them to.

After all, if she could get a guy that hot, there was hope for them too.

But before she could answer, their teacher came in, a women rocking a women business suit, who had black wavy hair, thin glasses and had clearly spent an hour or two, in front of a mirror applying her make-up.

"Okay, everybody, settle down" She said, they all sat down as instructed. "Today, we have a new person joining us, today. Due to personal reason's, he decided to transfer out of his old school and into this one, please make him feel comfortable. You may come in" turning to the door.

They all became silent, when the door opened and out came the very guy, everybody had been talking about.

Every girl in class were giant blush's on their face at the mere sight of him while the guy's were secretly glaring since he was clearly a handsome guy.

There would be more competition in school now.

The guy made his way, to stand beside the teacher desk and said with such charm. "Nice to meet, my name is Argos, Argos Acun Masolino. I'm currently 15 years old but I will be 16 in two months time, I am also Maisie boyfriend. Please take care of me"

 _WAIT, WHAT!?_ Went through all the students head, as it was confirmed, dateless Maisie had managed to land a boyfriend and a smoking hot one at that!

While Maisie felt embarrassment, pride and disbelief.

The guy was acting like he was the perfect gentleman, when he had blackmailed her not even an hour ago!

He was clearly going to bullshit, the whole school.

"Oh, since Maisie is your girlfriend. Why don't you sit in the seat behind her, since she's the familiar to you?" The teacher said, not showing her surprise at the news.

Argos gave her a warm smile, that had even her heart racing, as he walked towards where Maisie sat, getting looks from both male and female before sitting down, and placing his bag under his desk.

"Let's do the register" The teacher said, and thus began their day.

And Maisie was sure this would be no ordinary day...

#French Class#

"Mr Masolino, since your new. Perhaps you can say the last line, I want to assess how far you are" The teacher said.

Argos, got up, holding a easy to learn, French book and said in a sexy perfect French voice. " _Would you think some cheese with that, madam. We have quite a bit in stock_ "

Which left, all the females blushing heavily, not even the teacher was left unaffected, her cheeks had gone pink.

The guys were dazed by his aura, while Maisie looked on with unmoving eyes.

#Maths#

"Argos, can you come over her and answer this equation?" The teacher said, as the boy got up, many girls were secretly checking out his ass out, as he walked to the front of the classroom.

And before everybody eyes, he merely studied it for a second before answering the question right of the bat, with the full working out and everything.

All eyes turned to the stunned teacher, who quickly snapped out of it, and when she went to check his answer with a calculator.

"E-Er, Argos, that's correct" She said, "Well done" wondering if she could have a word with him at the end of the day.

Looks like she had a maths genius in class.

#PE#

They were all forced to be in their swimming kits, the guys couldn't help but be jealous, as they gazed upon Argos god like form.

His body was muscly but definitely not the body of a bodybuilder, his red shorts that reached to his knees was the only thing hiding his surely impressive package from view.

He was the kind of guy, you wished you had lost your virginity to and every guy's wished to be, seeing the reaction the girls in class had to him.

Many females who walked by, couldn't help but stop and admire his form, some shot, jealous looks at Maisie and death glares were sent her way.

Argos, was then instructed to get into position ready for a read, his ass in the air, giving the females in the class a perfect view of it, to admire.

Maisie saw the smirk he wore.

He was clearly enjoying this.

The whistle blow and he leapt off with several other's males at the same time, and swam like an professional swimmer at Olympics, nobody could believe how fast he was going, as he quickly went from one side to another, setting a new record for the pool.

The teacher wondered, if he could rope him to join the swim team.

"U-Um, Argos. You were great" One girl said, with a blush as he dried himself off with a towel, the water dripping gloriously over his muscles and hair.

Maisie wondered how nobody noticed how slowly he was drying himself off...

She felt like she was witnessing a live porno.

But instead of showing off how much he was clearly enjoying this, he merely gave a simple sentence to them all, before walking straight passed them to Maisie and gave her a deep kiss.

Maisie, had been stunned before she was suddenly filled with warmth, from his touch and lips and couldn't help but kiss back.

Hearts were broken at the sight of that kiss.

They broke apart and blushed furiously, realizing what she just did but that quickly went away when he lend in and whispered softly in her ear.

'You call that a kiss? My pet monkey kisses better than you.'

And she couldn't help but think.

 _BASTARD!_

And scene!

Next chapter, Poseidon finds out his son, had not only escaped his prison but was living the life of a high school student and Maisie day continues. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

Poseidon the god of the sea, couldn't help but narrow his eyes.

His son was quiet.

Too quiet.

Usually, when it was this quiet, Argos had mostly likely found a way to escape his watery prison and was scheming something, that would provide yet another headache for him.

It hadn't even been two day's since he had imprisoned his son, when, he sent his trusted servants to go and check on his son and see if he was still there.

He wasn't even surprised, when they came back and said.

"My god, your son seem's to have escaped, a long time ago." His servant, Pyrcon said and he sighed heavily.

Why couldn't his son, be like the other godly children?

Why was it always him, that ended up with the headache?

"And, where can I find my son?" He said, he would have to send some people to retrieve his son again, he thought this, while he thought about making a better prison for him to lock his son in.

But what the oracle said next, made him almost bend over in shock.

"You will find your son, in the mortal realm. He has created a pact with a mortal girl and is currently living a life, as a high school student"

And he just had to say.

"HE'S, DOING WHAT!?"

His headache was back at full force.

He needed to lie down.

Ch 3: A very twisted relationship.

Maisie, felt like crying out to the world.

Her first kissing, that she was saving for none other than Kuon Hizuri, was taken by the worst guy possible, a jerk of a god and the worst part of it was.

He know it too.

Throughout the day, he kept on giving her evil smirks, when nobody was looking.

Her friends called her super lucky to have such a boyfriend, who was annoyingly perfect at everything he did, it was because of this, he was recruited by the school's swim coach once he saw what he could do.

She wanted a boyfriend, not a demon from hell wearing a pretty boy, mask!

And what really got to her was, she couldn't just avoid him, all day along or people would start talking, and he know it too.

That's why he made sure, he was _extra_ close and personal to her, when they were eating lunch together and even walking down the halls.

But, now it was the end of the day and it was all over.

All, she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and let out a breath, she planned to watch Kuon Hizuri re-runs, just to calm her down.

But it seemed fate hated her, as she tried to stealthy make it to the school's exist, without the demon in human skin, knowing about it.

"Maisie" Came a voice, she had come to loathe within 6 hours of meeting the person.

It was Argos.

Drat!

She turned around, and what she saw terrified her.

It was a very sparkly Argos, using his legs to walk to her while smiling painfully bright.

The people around him, look on, in either awe or blushed.

She tried to run, but he was one step ahead of her as always and he whispered into her ear.

"Maisie, are you attempting to leave without your, **boyfriend**?"

Those words sent shivers down her spine and Argos took advantage of her stunness to link arms with her and lead her outside, where about a dozen other students were leaving the gate, and some turned to their way.

There was no way, she could run now, she realized with despair, as Argos smiled and lead her through the crowd of students that were looking at them and whispering.

Some whispered about how lucky she was to have such a good looking boyfriend, or they whispered about why a guy with his looks, was apparently going out with somebody like her.

 _If only they know the truth..._ She thought.

It wasn't until they reached the gates, did she realize there was no limousine waiting for them, like when she came out of her house this the morning and sent a questioning look at her, tormentor.

"I told the driver, I would be staying at your house, today so we're walking home together." He said.

DON'T DECIDE THINGS ON YOUR OWN! Maisie wanted to screaming.

"Besides, it feels like forever, since I used my legs." He said, before giving her a 'Do you actually think, you have a choice?' look, when they were further enough from people and people couldn't make out his facial expression.

SO. EVIL! Maisie thought, wanting to run.

But... what could she do against a god? She felt so powerless, as she was forced to walk hand in hand with the devil, himself.

Hoping she could get to her house quietly.

But it wasn't even 10 minutes before she heard.

"Hey, look at that guy over there" said, a teenage girl, across the street.

"Omg, he's so hot!" Said, another girl. "But the girl next to him is..." Making a face at the sight of Maisie.

Hey, I can hear you! She thought, with a glare, as she walked fasted and they rounded the corner to her house, pulling Argos along with her unknowly. As she made her way to doorstep and used her own house key to open the door and shout.

"I'M HOME!"

"What a loud voice for a mortal?" came a voice behind her, making her remember Argos had followed her home, but before she could tell him to go home, her mother showed up.

She froze seeing her mother and the women seemed surprised to see both of them before smiling.

"Nice, to meet you again, Mrs Bradley" Argos said, with an annoyingly sparkling aura around him.

"Hello, Argos" Her mother said, still stunned that her daughter landed somebody like him.

And Maisie, took this as a cue, for her to go to her room, to avoid her mother who looked ready to pry into her none-existent love life.

"Let's go" She said, dragging him with her to her room, while her mother wondered how she could make Maisie spill the beans about their relationship.

Maisie closed the door to her room behind her and breath a sigh of relief.

"You know. No matter, how many times, I came in here. This room is still, super creepy" Came the voice of all, her current problems.

Argos stood near the walls, looking over her Kuon Hizuri posters.

"You." She said, getting his attention. "Leave!"

"Oh, I can't do that." He said, with a smirk. "You still haven't built me a shrine and besides I'm having way to much fun." Ignoring her death glare.

"Fine, if you want a shrine" She said, going to her closest and bring out a dusty table and getting some paper and pen, using them to write the name 'Argos' on it and lay it on top of the table and said. "There, your shrine! Now, leave!"

"You have got to be kidding, me" Argos said, looking at the crappy looking make-shift 'shrine' she had made on the spot. " That's not even a shrine. I bet you would just destroy it as soon as I leave. Why should I have such a crappy shrine, when you can make that" pointing at the Kuon Hizuri super shrine.

"THAT'S BECAUSE, I ACTUALLY LIKE HIM!" She shot back.

"Yes, you like him, alright" he said, picking up a picture. "And I'm pretty sure. It's not normal for a 15 year old mortal girl to lust after a man who is well into his twenty, married and has children. You even dream of him, leaving his own wife for you."

And Maisie snatched back the photo, before he could manhandle it anymore and glared back him.

"I won't leave until you make me a proper shrine and I know, you will pray to it, everyday." He said, getting uncomfortable close to her. "I won't leave, until I know you like me, more than this man"

What?

Was he crazy!?

"Besides, I'm pretty sure, this guy doesn't even know you exist and even if you do, end up meeting, he would just see you as another obsessive fan, even one of the crazy one. The kind, that would send death threats to his own wife, not accepting he's married and has children." He said, hitting her where it hurts.

Maisie did in fact send something similar to his wife, because she was bored, but she wasn't going to openly admit it.

"So, why are so obsessed with this guy? Wouldn't it be better for you get a guy who is more your age and the law, wouldn't say it's illegal for you to be together because of the age gap?" He said, not knowing the effect, he inspired. "You look smart, so I'm surprised, you would fall for this kind of thing"

Maisie, clenched her picture like, it was dear life.

"Have you ever thought, that the reason, you can't get a boyfriend, isn't because of people around you but it's because, it's your own fault?" He suddenly said.

"Huh?" She said.

"Just look at this room" He said, "I bet, every time, a guy even talks to you, all your thinking about is how he's not taller than Kuon or Kuon would have done this, better. I bet you even give off a vibe, of being extremely arrogant. I mean, you even wished for a boyfriend with the same or similar face than Kuon. Right now, your obsession is probably holding you back. If you can let go of that, I'm pretty sure, you would find a boyfriend no problem."

"Shut up" She said.

"What?" He said.

"I said, shut up!" She said, "What do you know about me!"

"...well...I am a god... who can read minds." He said, in an even tone.

Making her blush and look away.

"I don't have a problem, it's everybody else." She said.

"Your in obvious stages of denial" he said, sitting on her bed without permission. "If you don't deal with your problem, now. Than your going to die old and alone. Don't you mortal's have a famous saying 'live life to the fullest' and leave this world with no regrets? Because, I can tell you, when you die and see your whole life from an outsider's perspective, it's going to suck for you."

"I don't have a problem" She said, stubbornly.

"Are you so sure about that? Can you put your money where your mouth is?" He said.

"What do you have in mind?" She said, looking at him suspiciously.

"How about this?" He said, "Tomorrow, I will stay as far, away as possible from you and if I remember correctly on mortal behavior, several guys will start hitting on you, because you are a girl who's managed to get a gem like me and were clearly having 'problems'."

Making, her roll her eyes.

The monkey chain on his bag, suddenly sprung to life, showing his familiar and best pal.

"And Hannes" He said, finally telling her the monkey's name. "Will, be with you the whole day, recording your thoughts, just for those particular moments when your approached. So by, the end of the day, we'll just play it back and see, if I am right"

"And what if I'm right, and I have no problem?" She said.

"Than I will apologize to you and accept the crappy looking shrine" He said,"But if it does turn out, you do have a problem. You will accept my help in curing you and you will build me a shrine, even greater than this" pointing to practically everywhere.

"...Fine" She said, after weighing her options, before grumbling.

"But I don't have a problem, you see."

 _And at that moment, she didn't know, he had nailed her._

And scene!

Next chapter, the bet is on and Maisie learns a shocking truth about herself. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Maisie, couldn't have but feel great, today.

Because at last, she was going to be away from the devil in god skin, who stuck to her like an disease and all she needed to do, was prove to him that he was wrong on why she couldn't seem to get a boyfriend, so she reluctantly dawned the thing that seemed to hate her.

Argos spirit monkey, seemed very reluctant to part with him, and had resulted in it biting her several time's before it let go, and that's why her hand was all bandaged up.

It stung like hell.

But she didn't care, because soon she would be free! And back to her regular life!

She turned around the corner and entered the school gate's.

Immediately, her happy mood left her and she soon felt like turning around, when all eyes turned her way.

To see that she was alone.

That Argos, wasn't right there next to her.

She could just see their thought's, conveyed through their eyes.

 _Why is she alone?_

 _Where is that tall guy?_

 _Did he dump her, already? Lol. Know it._

 _Was, she just walking beside him, just to make it look like they were dating? Talk about desperate._

 _I know, their relationship wouldn't last, more than a day._

There were many more thought's like this written in their eyes, but she was so used to having eyes on her, that it didn't effect her as it should but it didn't stop her from feeling low when she walked through the crowd of students, that looked at her with obviously judging eyes and walked into the school building.

The loneliness that she often felt in her heart.

Why did is suddenly feel overwhelming?

Ch 4: My bitchy love crazed, inner voice.

Maisie, could just feel the surprise and interest when she came in and Argos finally came into the classroom.

He saw her but walked immediately passed her as if she wasn't even there, before sitting down at the seat behind her and staring out of the window, as if he had the whole universe on his shoulder's.

Argos, barely even looked at her in their first class together, and when they split up and came across each other in the corridor, he walked straight by her like she wasn't even there.

Even her friend's were surprised by his sudden cold shoulder towards the person who was supposed to be his girlfriend and Maisie had yet to say anything.

Did something happen between them?

Everybody, couldn't help but notice the sudden almost visible gap between them, and the girl's who had been aiming for Argos, from the moment they laid eyes on him, saw this as an opportunity to swarm him, in hopes of snatching him away from her.

Wait.

Snatching **him,** away from her!?

What was she thinking? Maisie shook her head to clear her thought's, he wasn't her's, he was an a grade A asshole, who toyed with her, for his own amusement.

There was no way, she would willingly be friend's with someone like that.

She wasn't a masochist.

Suddenly she collided with somebody and the stack of paper's that she was holding fell down.

She expected laughter and mocker from her action's, when she tried to pick the paper's up, so imagine her surprise when an foreign hand, full of paper's reached out to help her

More importantly it was a male hand.

"Are you alright?" Said, a guy, who she had thought would never talk to her, well not seriously anyway.

It was none other than Ace Lindsay, a second year heart throb, he was one year older than her.

Why was he talking to her? Could it be the bastard, was actually right?

The guy had permed black hair and silver rimmed earing's on both of his ear's, so not only was he good looking, but he also had the money to match.

Every time she saw him, he was surrounded by girl's and was rumored to be quiet a playboy.

There was story's flying everywhere, like how he was dating three girl's at the same time and none of them minded, and how he left mid date, leaving the girl with the bill.

It was probably because of those rumor's, that she didn't trust him at first sight.

Why was he crouching down helping her all of a sudden? After all, it wasn't the first time, this had happened to her, so what was different about today?

She didn't want to be on the radar, for those who liked the guy.

"I'm fine." She said, taking the paper's and collecting all of them, before standing up. "I just wasn't looking where I was going. Thank you for helping me, though." Giving him false, forced, little smile before leaving.

There.

She didn't stare at him, longer than what those delusional girls thought was necessary and she didn't give off any sign's, of being interested in him.

She had been in this game for far too long, to not know what set girl's, who chase after a good looking guy, off and the result's of being preserved wrong.

So as expected, they dismiss her from their mind's, and she could hopefully get on with her life without them trying to make her life more hellish.

But in reality, real life actually sucked, that's why, she liked to imagining what living in a better world was like.

She didn't know, that a certain blonde haired god in human skin, turned his head a bit to glance her way, watching her retreating back.

And as the day went on, she realized just how hard it was, to stay under the radar, because for some reason, all the remotely good looking guy's had suddenly, taken an 'interest' in her, and it was hard trying not to offend their stalker's and admires.

But what she couldn't understand, was, why many who walked towards her, suddenly lost interest just as quickly, even if they weren't perceived as hot or good looking.

Even the average one's did a U-Turn once they got close enough.

You would think, she would finally get chat up by a guy, who she was allowed to flirt with by now, but no.

Something was clearly scarying them off.

And apparently, she hadn't succeed in playing it safe with everybody.

"Your Maisie Bradley, right" Said, a female voice that literally came out of nowhere, at dinner time, she dared to turn around to see a small group of females, who looked to be the kind of pretty girl's that would harass girl's, they simple don't like the look of.

"Came with us." Said, the person she assumed to be the leader.

And knowing she had no choice, she followed them to the girl's toilet's.

Where she was treated to a stern 'warning', about staying away from the guy's, they thought belonged to 'everybody' or 'them', forgetting the guy's approached her first and not the other way around.

All of this, went directly over her head and she escaped to her own fantasy world, where she meant with her own fantasy version of Kuon Hizuri and children, that was actually her's.

Noticing the glazed look in her eyes, it didn't take them long to figure out their words went over her head and she wasn't actually listening to a word they said, she didn't respond when they got a bit fiscal with her and they soon let her go, because they were too creeped out by her.

And like a robot, Maisie went through the remainder of the day before the bell rang and she was finally allowed to go home, she was soon back to her room.

Her safe heaven, where the outside world, couldn't touch her.

 **But he was there.**

Argos, was sitting on her bed, reading her dairy.

The sight of her dairy was enough to snap her out of daze and Argos soon found a fist flying to his face as Maisie yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU READ, MY DIARY! YOU BASTARD!"

The outside world once again dragged her out of her dream world with force.

Argos landed, not that far from her, so gracefully that it annoyed her on a whole different level.

"So, how was your day?" Argos said, as if he didn't just commit a personal crime, before giving her a big, sly smile as he said. "Rubbish, right?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! ASSHOLE!" She yelled, throwing, one of her school book's at his forehead.

His head reared back by the sudden impact, but it went right up again, as if nothing happened, but only that but he came back up with a sparkling smile, showing he was completely fine.

 _This Immortal bastard..._ She thought, cursing him in her mind.

"Your, 15 right but how do you know such colorful language?" He said, obviously reading her mind and annoying her, he didn't even seem to mind, she was wishing for his death. "Anyway...Hannes, come her"

In that moment, she was suddenly reminded of the key chain, that she wore, throughout the day and the key chain glowed before transforming into a life sized monkey, with a halo hovering above it.

It sat right in the middle as Argos and Maisie, the god asked nicely. "Hannes, can you please show, Maisie thought's throughout the day, when she was being approached by guy's?"

Oh, that's right.

They had a bet going on.

"Get ready to leave my life for good." Maisie said, confident that she know herself better than he did, there was no way, she had problem's, herself.

"Oh, Maisie, you wound me. I thought you enjoyed my company" Argos said, looking disturbingly like Kuon Hizuri, doing an annoying American gester.

 _SO ANNOYING!_ Maisie thought, wanting to ring his neck.

Just than, they both heard Maisie voice but she didn't actually open her mouth to say it.

"What does this guy actually think he is, to hit on me?"

Immediately, there was a choking silence that filed the room, as Maisie eyes went wide.

"He look's like a player, the kind who would drop a women, the moment somebody hotter came along. Unlike Kuon, who would cherish a women. His frame is thin and he doesn't look very athletic, like Kuon. I bet what's down there, is even less impressive. Why does he strut around like he's got some amazing weapon under his trousers'?"

And apparently, she didn't know herself, as much as she thought, as Maisie couldn't help but be horrified by what was being said, using her voice.

"Look at this guy." Another one of her thought's came to light. "His face is so average that's it's not even cute. It isn't manly like Kuon's. I've seen his leg's at PE and they are like two bendy straws, it's no wonder he can't run far. If he had Kuon leg's, he would be the most athletic guy in school. Kuon's legs are so amazing."

What the hell was with this recording and why did her voice sound so mean!?

Why is Kuon's Hizuri name, coming up!?

And did she really sound like a love sick girl!?

But the next one, made more than one eye brow raise.

"Argos, you bastard. How dare you leave me to fend for myself! I hope you die in the pit of hell. I'm swamped with guy's, who would cause me nothing but trouble while you shamelessly flirt with a herd of girl's right in front of me! Did, you forget that-"

And it was at this point, did Maisie fist connected to Hannes face and the monkey was sent flying, as she said. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

By the time the poor monkey recovered, it had a look of fear.

Maisie face, was so red it was like a tomato while Argos, had started grinning stupidly.

"What was that Maisie? Could it be, your jealous? How cu-" The god in human form didn't get to finish his sentence as Maisie said.

"I"M NOT!"

Her fist connected to his face sending his flying

He quickly recovered from it, when he landed but what was worse was that his stupid grin was still on his face, when he looked at her.

"Could you it be... you exactly like me?" He said, as Maisie grabbed him by the collar and suddenly looked like, she was going to be pound him into next week.

He was than treated as a punching bag, when instead of being scared he was still grinning like a lunatic, but no matter what Maisie did, his stupid grin would not disappear and she eventually got tired from hitting him.

Her opponent was frightening.

"So as you just heard, you obviously have a problem" Argos said, his face still looking annoyingly perfect much to her annoyance, until she realized what he just said, and reality crashed down upon her making her feel depressed. "I'm pretty sure, guy's, could see those thought's in your eyes when they approached."

She let out a groan, when the horrible feeling of him being right washed over her like a tidal wave.

She really did have a problem.

Her inner voice was a bitch with a love sick girl twist.

And Argos obviously ignored her depressed state, when he said with energy. "Now let's commence operation, 'Turn Maisie into a normal girl'"

"I AM NORMAL, ASSHOLE!" She yelled.

He ignored her.

"And the first order of business..." he said, sparkling like he was the fricken sun, which made her worry about her own safety.

.

.

"Come to my house"

And she just had to say.

"huh?"

And scene!

Next chapter, it the weekend and Maisie get's a few shock's, when she finds out Argos is posing as a prince from a country that magically appeared on the world map, practically over night. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Maisie couldn't help but shift awkwardly in her seat.

You would think, sitting in a limousine for almost a week, would get her used to it, but no.

Well, it was kind of hard to, when she was greeted by both men and women dressed in black, whenever Argos decided to drag her to school with him.

Now, she was going to his house.

Wait.

Did he even, have a house?

She had been wondering this for a while now, when it became clear to her, they had been circling the same block for the past thirty minutes.

And as if responding to the fact she had secretly noticed, the driver finally broke habit and began to actually go somewhere.

Argos expression, when that happened, was one of the devil, as he looked over to her, telling her, he had just successfully trolled her.

Was this bastard, really going to help her? Or was he just going to annoy her until she died from anger and annoyance?

The car than started to go down a neighborhood, she had never seen before, which soon gave way to a countryside, revealing a mountain which the vehicle started to climb.

Her eyes couldn't help but go wide, at this part of the journey.

Was his house on top of a mountain?

And more importantly... how did he, get his own house!?

The climb, up, seemed to go on forever, before they finally went straight ahead, and her mouth hit the ground, when a building appeared.

It wasn't a normal house, like hers, but a mansion, no, if she could describe it, she would describe it as a palace that came straight out of a fantasy book.

It was more suited to be a Town Square instead of a house.

The car approached the gigantic gate's, as if, it was the most normal thing in the world, pulling up to such a luxurious home, she wasn't even aware, there were building's like this in England.

Minutes later, the doors open and they drove through, joining the twenty or so high-class vehicle's that was parked in front of the main building.

She was suddenly reminded of her dream to have a rich boyfriend.

But this, looked strangely like...

The car stopped and the door opened, as she heard the driver say. "You may come out now...your highness"

.

.

Wait.

WHAT!?

Did the man just call Argos, 'your Highness!?'.

Impossible, she must have heard wrong!

Bedside's, a student secretly being a Prince, in this day and age?

Argos, got out of the car, followed by Maisie who was then surprised to see a whole row of servant's right in front of them, bowing their head's and saying.

"Welcome home, Your Highness"

She did not hear wrong.

Argos was a member of a Royal Family!

What the Hell was going on!?

Ch 5: The World's biggest Ego.

"So, let me get this straight..." Maisie said, sitting in a highly luxurious chair, embedded with gem's, surrounded her was a very luxurious space, her feet were up onto a soft stand and in her hand's, was a cup of imported hot chocolate, around her were servants going from one place to another.

It was like she had died, and gone to billionaire heaven.

"You" Maisie said, pointing to Argos, who was sitting with his feet up in a highly luxurious arm chair getting his nail done of all thing's, by a group of servants while being fed grape's while his partner in crime, was having his own miniaturized version. "Decided, to input yourself into the world as none of than a Prince?"

Even now it sounded ridiculous to her.

"Well. When you prayed, you did say you wanted a rich boyfriend, didn't you?" Argos said, thinking he had really earned this, what with the stress of going to school and all.

"Yes, I did say that but I didn't say, you had to be a Prince!" Maisie said, being a Prince came with a whole herd of problem's, that a simply son of a rich business man wouldn't. She would have absolutely no privacy if people found out she was dating a Prince. "And why a Prince!? Couldn't you be a son of a rich business man?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Argos said, looking at her like she was stupid before saying with the brightest smile she had ever seen. "It's because it suit's me more, doesn't it."

HE'S EGO, IS HUGE! Maisie thought, how could he look so proud of himself while saying that to her face!?

But then something just occurred to her.

"Hang on" She said, "How can you be a Prince, when anybody looking at your background would know it's a lie, with just a single google search? Even now, most people wouldn't believe you're a Prince without solid proof."

And she did raise a good point, most people on this planet, wouldn't believe you, if you said you were of Royal blood without solid proof shown before their very eyes.

"You want proof?" Argos said, before beckoning to an old looking man with white hair and in a butler's uniform, who came over immediately.

"Is, there something wrong, your highness?" The man said, prepared to do anything so that the Prince was comfortable.

"Can you bring a map of the world?" Argos said, and the man blinked.

A Map of the world?

What did the Prince want with a map of the world?

But it wasn't his place to question and said.

"As you wish, your highness." going in search for a map.

Even Maisie was puzzled as to why, Argos had asked the man for a map, she had already seen the Map of the world, about a hundred times thanks to class.

The man came back with a rolled-up poster and gave it to Argos.

"Thank you, you may leave now" Argos said, and the man bowed and walked away.

Argos, thanked himself, that the servants who were doing his nails were starting with his feet, or this would have gotten messy for his finger's.

He then unraveled the map for Maisie to see.

At first glance, she thought it was an ordinary map of the world, until she saw something large.

Very huge.

It was a country that was twice the size of Asia, that said 'Argostonia' in big bold letter's, hovering right in the middle of the world.

"This is what the world currently looks like, right now." Argos declared.

"LIKE HELL, THAT'S TRUE!" Maisie said, wanting to throw a book at him, did he photoshop that on!?

"Well, it's true" Argos said, "After spending two day's of sleeping underneath your bed and watching you sleep" he ignored Maisie, 'don't sleep under a health 15-year-old girls bed, you perv' statement and continued to say. "But then I realized, I could do so much better, so I became a Prince and made a whole country that was named after me"

And Maisie couldn't help but purse her lips and say. "Shouldn't, there be a law preventing gods from doing that?"

Again, Argos acted like she never said anything and said.

"And to make it more convincing, I tied the country into the world's memories. Haven't you noticed, we've been speaking in another language since we walked through the gate's?" Argos said, as his daily strawberry smoothie was placed near him.

"Huh?" Maisie said, they were speaking, in another language?

"And haven't you noticed, you've suddenly got memories of a country, you're never actually visited?" Argos said, as Maisie racked her brain for it and to her shock, she found out he was right.

She suddenly could remember going on holiday with her parents to a fantasy like country, where she stayed for two weeks and took a class on learning the country language along with its culture.

The problem was, it was so realistic that she wouldn't have known. that they were planted memories if not for the fact, Argos had said so.

"How?" Maisie said.

"I may not be an important god but I'm still a god" Argos said, "Do you think it would be beyond my capabilities to create a whole country and create, more than a thousand years of history, behind it? When I'm gone, that country would just vanish and it would be like it never existed, so I'm not harming the world in the slightest."

"Wait..." Maisie said, as something occurred to her. "Wouldn't that mean, millions of people with lives would just vanish into thin air, the moment your gone?"

But Argos answer shocked her, as he said.

"So?"

" **So?!** " Maisie said, enraged. "You can't just create people, give them lives and then erase them because you feel like it. Where your sense of right and wrong!?"

Honestly, that sense, went out of the window, millions of years ago for him.

God's affected the world all the time, and Humans, were usually just pawns to them.

"What is Right and what is Wrong? Aren't you the last person to be giving such a lecture" Argos said, surprising her. "Aside from your crush, you treat everybody like their thin air and even when you don't, you try to dump your selfish will onto them. Do you think, Kuon Hizuri, no matter how nice that guy is, would appreciate if some random high school girl, tried to make him divorce his own wife, move in with her, persuade him to take his own kid's away from the women, who he had been through countless hardship's with and was now the mother of his own children? Doesn't that sound like, you're playing god with the life of a man you've never truly met? So, spear me, your Right and Wrong crap, when you, yourself, have long since forgotten what that is"

And seeing his eyes, that said, 'your worse than trash' really drove the message home for her.

Because, he was right.

She was that girl, who was always in the background, trying to be as invisible as possible, not making a sound and when she does interact, all she could think about was what that person's true intentions were, it never crossed her mind, that they wanted to reach out a hand of friendship to her because they liked her.

And her crush, she never realized exactly what she was doing to him.

She wanted to play god in the life of a man, she saw online one day and liked instantly, she wanted to break up a happy marriage up.

Was it because, she envied what he had?

The image of Koun smiling next to his wife and children, was the picture, she cut his wife's face off and replaced it with her own.

Koun Hizuri, was extremely good with people, had good look's, had deep pockets, and had such a strong presence that when he walked into the room, the whole room would immediately notice.

He seemed like the embodiment of perfection and it wasn't fair.

He had everything she lacked.

.

.

.

Eh?

Was she, not, actually in love with Koun, but actually despised him?

But that was impossible.

Wouldn't that mean, she was actually a terrible person and was extremely envious of other's?

"It looks like your starting to listen to your inner voice." A voice whispered in her air, startling her, as she turned to find Argos right next to her, getting his clothes taking off by hot women in maid uniform's.

The sight was annoying as he intended it to be.

Seeing him get stripped, she couldn't help but turn away with slightly red cheeks.

"You said, your envious because you lacked what others don't have, right?" He said, over her shoulder, showing half his naked chest to her and what was worse, something pointy, was poking at her backside, making her face flame when she realized what it was.

"DON'T STICK THAT THING IN MY BACK! FINISH, PUTTING ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON ALREADY!" She yelled, as Argos laughed.

She was so innocent.

#10 minute's later#

Now, in a branded sleeveless sport's t-shirt and jeans, Argos said.

"Well, it sounds to me like you hate yourself"

And Maisie tried to respond but no sound came out of her mouth.

"Then, let's do something to make you start loving yourself, because if you love yourself, you can love another person as well" Argos said, as if he was a phantom thief on top of a building, before he said with a smile.

"So, let's go shopping and transform you into my super cute, girlfriend."

And Maisie finally managed to let out.

"Huh?"

What was this crazy person talking about?

 _Things were about to get interesting, between two of them._

And scene!

Next chapter, having no strength to fight him, Maisie allows herself to be dragged to town square where she enters place's, she couldn't normally go, with a regular student budget for a complete make-up over. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Do you know, your cute when your mad?" Argos said, to Maise who was glaring daggers at him.

His partner in crime, decided to stay at home to be pampered.

They were stuck in one of the limousines that was parked outside Argos 'house', and no doubt, because it was white, they were getting a lot of attention from those outside.

In truth, she wasn't mad at all.

Maisie had dreamed of having a boyfriend to spoil her and get her nice thing's.

But Argos was such an asshole, that she refused to show her happiness in front of him because she know he would tease her endlessly.

However, her act would have worked if not for the teasing smile on Argos face, showing he know exactly what was going on in her head, even though she tried her best to deny it.

Damn him and his power's as a god!

Suddenly she thought of an idea and flipped Argos off in her mind.

His smile only got wider.

Drat!

Ch 6: Maisie unexpected trip to France.

The Limousine suddenly stopped after a while and the door was opened, Maisie was soon greatly with the smell of fresh pastry.

Her nose couldn't help but follow Argos out of the vehicle, only to get the shock of her life.

France.

She was in France!

And how did she know she was in France, you may ask?

She could see Eiffel Tower from here!

She almost anime face fell.

They were only in the car for five minutes!

How the hell!?

"Well, don't just stand there" Argos said, pushing her from behind.

Argos didn't even both to provide her with regular clothes, so she was forced to dawn her school uniform on a Saturday.

She stood out like a sore thumb and what was worse was that it was fricken hot, in France.

She was pushed into a classy looking shop that read 'Messier Dame' on the glass window, printed by hand.

Going in the store, Maisie felt countless eyes on her.

Especially on her extremely average looking school uniform and her extremely average looking school bag.

Everybody else, was dressed as if they walking down a run way.

She could practically feel the wall between her and the people in front of her.

Maisie had entered the realm of the extremely rich, as a commoner.

Argos didn't seem to be put off by the atmosphere, as he dragged her to the desk, passing all the people who were having their hair done and said in perfect France.

"Excuse me, we're here for the 10: 45 appointment"

And Maisie refused to admit it, but Argos was extremely hot when he spoke fluent France.

Meanwhile the counter person looked away from her magazine and gave Argos a look over, only for her to look at his clothes with wide eyes.

Working in this rich part of Paris, she had been trained to recognize branding and 'catch' the scent of a big fish.

Right now, her senses were telling her, he was a big fish!

From his shoes to his shirt, they all came from a very expensive brand!

Who was this boy who was shining and dressed in expensive brands from head to toe!?

Then, she looked at Maisie and visible deflated.

 _Well, screw you. Too, lady._ Maisie thought, she could just see the thought's in the women mind.

"Name?" The women said, suddenly doing a one-eighty in attitude towards Argos.

"I put, the appointment in my girlfriends name" Argos said, "Maisie Bradly"

The women went to check on the computer, while giving Maisie a look, especially her extremely average looking hair and mumbled in franch. "She should have come here sooner."

Maisie eyes narrowed, even though she could understand French, it took her time to process it and it had to be slowed down for her, that why she could tell she was being insulted.

The women found the name only to be shocked to see it on the V.I.P list!

Only the extremely important people got on there.

Only, those who could casually hop onto their private jet any time they wanted, just to get some lunch on the other side of the world, can get in this list!

Suddenly she was looking at the extremely average looking girl, in a new light.

" _Please, come this way_ " The women said, extremely politely, it was slow enough for Maisie to understand and at the same time confuse her.

Argos dragged her forward and they were lead to a personal room just for VIP where a man who looked to be foreign appeared, surprised to see, the room had been entered by teenagers.

The women than spoke in rapid French to the man, who eyes gradually grew round and looked at the teenagers in a respectful light.

" _Please sit down, Madam_ " The man said, and Maisie was surprised to see all eyes turn to her.

Wait.

Madam!?

She had never been called Madam before in her life!

She wasn't that old!

However, slowly she approached the extremely nice looking chair, in front of a giant mirror, she got a very clear view of Argos speaking to the man in fluent French and several images were being presented to him, which she guessed were the hair styles.

Maisie was slightly annoyed that she couldn't chose her own hairstyle but knowing Argos, he know that she was a complete newbie when it came to looking good.

Who knows what she would choose?

So, she swallowed it and allowed Argos to pick her hairstyle.

And then he left.

Wait.

WHAT!?

Maisie was shocked when he exactly left her alone and then came back twenty minutes later eating a bucket of fried chicken.

HOW SHAMELESS!

Maisie couldn't believe he was eating fried chicken in a hair salon, but nobody seemed to mind even though the smell began to fill the air.

Little did she know, it would be the start of food hell for her.

Her hairstyle took 9 hours to do.

Every time Argos went out, he would come back with something to snack on, not offering any for her.

He even went to a nearby bar shop to get his hair shorter, giving him an extreme cute and young look, as he walked into the room with a bag of fresh donuts.

That asshole, could tell she was hungry and enjoyed every minute of it and what was worse was that, Maisie refused to lower her pride and ask Argos for some food.

When the hairstyle was finally done, Maisie was like a corpse and her rumbling stomach had become the cries of a starved monster.

It was only then did Argos finally put a donut in her mouth, reviving her from the brink of death.

And all this while her hairdresser acted like nothing strange was happening.

Now revived, she took a look at herself in the mirror and was in for a shock.

Her curly brown hair, had become swishy like, a bang was going to left while the other went to the right and at the back of her hair, it had turned into a bed of rose's.

She wouldn't have believed it, if she hadn't seen it for herself.

Was this really her!?

Argos than talked to the man in fluent French, giving him a thumbs up, making the man sweat drop.

"Now, for some make-up." Argos said.

"What about the Make-up, I have now?" Maisie said, even she wore make-up.

She didn't expect Argos to look at her, like her very existence offended him.

"Have you no shame, thinking that 'normal girl' make up is fine!? No wonder, no guy look's your way!" Argos said, getting a fist from Maisie who downed him.

And as always, her fist did nothing and he was soon dragging her to a very expensive looking beautician, who took one look at her, and started crying.

"T-This...is... CHEAP MAKE-UP!" One of the staff cried, in horror in French.

"Quickly, bring the mirror. We have to help this poor girl!" Another shouted in French and the next thing she know, she was seated in front of the mirror, her hair was clipped back and baby wipes, were wiping away her make-up.

Maisie was so speechless, that she couldn't say anything.

Wasn't make-up expensive these days?

So, what was wrong with getting the much cheaper product?

It did its job, just fine.

And as the make-up was being applied to her, Argos came over to provide his input, like a professional.

Maisie, couldn't help but get the strange feeling, Argos had done this many times before...

She couldn't help but look at him suspiciously, for some reason she could see a very busty woman behind him.

When the hell called eyeliner was finally over, she could feel her eyelash's hurting and she finally allowed to look at herself in the mirror and was stunned.

Her skin suddenly looked silky white and her eyelashes were full, her lips were light pink.

It was the image of an annoyingly social girl, you would only see in Manga's.

 _WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?_ Maisie thought, wondering if she should hate the girl or not.

"I want ten of everything you've used, please" Argos said, in French, getting out a gold card, making many staff member's eyes go wide and quickly go in search for more of the same stuff.

And while they were getting the stuff, he walked over to Maisie who was still staring at herself in the mirror and whispered in an incredibly seductive tone.

" _This look, suits you much better, don't you think?_ "

And Maisie blushed hard.

Why did he have to say it, in Kuon Hizuri voice!?

Did he want her head to explode!?

Damn you, Argos!

Argos laughed, seeing how red Maisie had got, even though she tried her hardest to hide it.

This mortal girl was fun to tease.

They than walked out, with a bag full of expensive make-up, Maisie was surprised to notice the difference in her surroundings, immediately.

Where nobody was paying attention to her, several people were suddenly looking her way.

"What a cute couple" She heard someone said, slowly enough for her to understand.

"Only in Paris, would you find such a cute couple. Are they on a date?" Somebody else said.

Huh?

She was so used, to people seeing them miss matched, that she didn't know how to respond to the showers of compliments, she suddenly.

Argos, suddenly grasped her hand and said. "If we don't hold hands, how would the other males know to back off?." in a smile that put Kuon Hizuri own smile to shame.

Maisie didn't notice her cheeks redden as she mumbled under her breath 'I still hate you'.

"Now, let's get some clothes" Argos said, for some reason, his eyes were shinning.

Maisie soon found out the reasons why, when the first store he took her too, was a lady's underwear store.

A place where he could ogle full grown women in their underwear.

Maisie felt the strong urge to slap Argos when he picked out the skimpiest looking underwear, she had ever seen, enough to make even her own mother blush, if she wore it.

Scratch that.

It wasn't underwear.

It was string.

Than Argos seemed to remember that she was fifteen and looked at her with eyes full of disappointment, as he looked at her body.

Maisie really did slap him that time and grabbed some none sexy looking underwear before going to the changing rooms in a huff.

When she came out, Argos wasn't even looking at her but at a fully-grown woman beside her and was even shamelessly trying to get her number as well.

Hold on.

YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS RIGHT HERE! Maisie wanted to yell, to think Argos would abandon her to pursue a much older and bustier looking women.

Actually, she could believe it.

It was time's like this, that she couldn't help but realize, Argos was in fact a much older guy even though he looked fifteen and naturally he would have much higher standards.

She would exactly feel troubled, if he started to hit on her for real, when she was still so underaged.

But still, a compliment never hurt anybody!

Argos looked bored with each new piece of underwear she tried on, giving her a thumb's up or a thumb's down, while ogling any older women that crossed paths with him.

Maisie was pissed when she dragged Argo out of the underwear store and pulled him into a clothing store and Argos tried his luck to get her, into something more mature.

Until he remembers her age, once again, then looked at her chest in disappointment, getting another slap from her.

"3 year's will go by in no time" Argos mumbled to himself, ignoring his redden cheeks."Mortal girls grow up fast, so her chest should hopefully increase as well. She can't be flat forever."

Maisie glared at him like she was trying to turn him into stone.

What did he mean, she was flat!?

But before Maisie could go full rage mode on him, a pile of clothes was suddenly handed to her and she was told to change.

Argos than looked very uninterested seeing her in different outfit's, anybody looking at the scene would think he was related to her and not her boyfriend.

Maisie didn't feel like she was outshopping with her boyfriend, but outshopping with a guy who had yet to hit puberty.

This was nothing like what was supposed to happen on T.V!

Than after everything had been picked, they paid for it and want to get some proper food since Maisie only had a donut for the day.

They entered, Mcdonalds of all places but Maisie was too hungry to care that the burgers were just sour and tasteless, or the they're wasn't a chicken drumstick in sight.

As long as she got food in her stomach.

And Argos just have to laugh seeing Maisie scoff everything down and not care what other's thought of her, while doing it.

 _This mortal girl was pretty fun._

However, he suddenly stopped laughing, sensing something and turned in it' direction.

On top of the building, there was nobody there.

But he had caught two signatures and thought.

 _So my father has sent them after me, huh?_

And scene!

Next chapter, the schools reacts well to Maisie new look and two gorgeous looking 'transfer students' appear, that Argos seem's to know. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

To say the whole school was shocked at Maisie transformation would be an understatement.

At first when Argos came in with an unfamiliar girl, they thought they had broken up and he was with a new girl but when the 'new girl' appeared in class and people actually heard her voice, they couldn't believe it.

"MAISIE!?" Her friend said.

Maisie tried not to blush under all the attention.

"What the hell happened to you girl!? You look goooood!" Leah Woods, her other best friend said.

Not only was a lot of girls looking her way but also guy's to.

Who know that under those dark depressing eyes was more than a decent enough face!?

"Do you like it?" Argos said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere to hug her. "Me and Maisie went out on a date and ended up getting a make-over"

The implication was clear.

The reason why Maisie had become such a beauty was because of him.

That and he could afford Maisie miraculous transformation.

Maisie looked with unmoving eyes as girls came up to him to praise him for the work he had done on her and how they liked his new short hairstyle.

Some even wondered if he would preform make overs for them as weel.

"Sorry girls, but I'll only do a makeover for Maisie" Argos said, getting sounds of disappointment from them, before those same girls shot Maisie a look of envy and jealousy.

Not even their own boyfriends could afford to transform them the way Argos did.

Than the teacher came in and said. "Now class, sit down" and everybody did, going to their seats, the teacher looked at Maisie in surprise.

"Today we have to new classmates" she said and the class want into up into an uproar.

One classmate, a girl with round glasses, put her hand up.

"Yes?" She said.

"Are they all boy's or girls?" The girls said, seriously.

The males wanted it to be a hot girl while the girls wanted to be another hot boy like Angos.

"It's a boy and a girl" The teacher said, as both genders cheered and the teacher said. "You may both came in now."

All eyes turned towards the door in anticipation.

When the two walked in they were all stunned.

Twins.

Drop dead gorgeous Twins with white hair.

Ch 7: Send him back!

The teacher looked around and see pretty much the whole class had the same reaction as she did, when she first saw these new students.

The boy was tall and had thin eyelash's, his white hair was permed.

The girl was also tall and huge in a certain place, her long white hair was straight.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Luna Lunos" The girl said, with a perky smile that Maisie could practically see the arrow go through half the male's student's hearts in class before introducing her brother. "And the person next to me is my twin brother Link Lunos. We came from the Country of Argostonia"

"Wow" Said, most of the class.

Foreigners!

 _"Wait, Argostonia?_ Maisie slowly turned to Argos who had a terrible expression on his face.

Huh?

Argos looked at them with a serious expression, not like the playful expression he tortured her with.

"Now, class please make them feel welcome" The teacher said and almost instantly many male and female students wanted to them to sit next to them.

"I think we should sit next to Argos" Said Link Lunos, surprising the whole class.

Wait, the two new students know Argos!?

And before the teacher could speak, they were already walking to the seat that were mysteriously empty beside him.

The way they walked reminded Maisie a lot of Argos.

 _Wait, are they also children of gods as well or god's themselves?_ Maisie thought, shocked, before she realized something.

If people from heaven were here, didn't that mean they had come to take Argos back?

Did that mean, her days of Argos constantly teasing her had come to an end?

Her eyes shone brightly, that of course Argos noticed her usual good mood and didn't like it.

The two new students, turned in Maise direction and Argos direction, as if they could see something others could not.

 _He's bounded._ Link communicated with his sister using telepathy.

 _This might be a problem._ Luna thought.

On the surface, they showed nothing of their thoughts, to think they own mother, God of Loyalty would send them down here, because Poseidon had cashed in a favor.

In their opinion the Heavenly plane was a lot more calmer and safer without Argos present.

Did they really have to drag him back?

The teacher started taking the register and they both answered their names before a subject called 'Maths' started, having never been through such a class before, they relied on others to get the answers for them.

Argos gave them both a very annoying look, because he know that the only way they could answer the question's was through cheating, because they had never gone to school in a mortal realm.

His eyes said 'You need to cheat?'.

Maisie couldn't help but notice how the sun transformed into a Moon in half a second.

She could feel the tension between all three of them.

They were not on good terms!?

When it came to science, Argos made it both of their beakers spring out sea monkey's, covering both of them and those near them.

When it came to sports, Argos directly made sure Link shoes fill with chocolate cake when he began to run.

What the hell was this!? Maisie thought, what was this brutal side of Argos she had never seen before?

She had to admire how both of them could stay so composed despite the pranks Argos was pulling on them.

By dinner time, they looked ready to return to the heavenly plane.

"They didn't even last the day" Argos said, while Maisie looked at him like he was the devil.

No.

What about her freedom!?

Please hang on!

She finally confronted them at dinner time.

"Link, Lunos. Your both gods, right?" Maise said, as both of them turned to her at dinner time.

She had no idea that a barrier had been erected around them.

"So, you're the mortal, Argos is stuck to" Link said.

"PLEASE TAKE HIM BACK!" Maisie said, she was on her knees. "I don't want him to be here. You have the power to send him, back right?" grabbing hold of surprise Luno.

She was even crying.

 _This girl...what has Argos put her through?_ They both thought.

"It's true that we have the power to send him back" Luno said, as Maisie eyes shone with hope but what she said next crushed it. "But he's bound to you. A contract is a contract"

"We were honestly surprised to find you were bonded to a no-name god" Link said.

"No, named?" She said.

"Don't you know?" Luna said, "Out of the children of the Heavenly Realm, nobody prays to him. Even we are prayed to, because people value Loyalty. Argos could have been in his father shadow so he can be prayed to as well, but he chose to be independent. We already have gods of Mischief. What has Argos got for him to attract any mortal? If a god is not prayed to them, then there are not a god and eventually they will disappear"

"What?" Maise said, Argos never told her that he would die if nobody prayed to him.

"What do you think happens to god's that nobody prey's for?" Link said, "They can either disappear or form an agreement with a more popular good. It's a miracle that guy has even lasted so long"

"What are you all talking about?" Said, a voice that broke through a barrier and they all turned to find Argos standing there with the smile of an insane Manga character.

None of them dare to speak anything when faced with that smile.

Maise was suddenly very much aware of creepy eyes looking at her.

"What were you talking about, Maisie?" Argos said, turning to her and she got the spooky feeling that her mind was being invaded.

Argos frowned when he saw a barrier in her mind that he couldn't get through.

He turned to the twins.

"Tell, my father that I'm not going back, until my deal with Maisie is done" Argos said.

"And what is your deal?" Luna said.

"She has to pray to me and make a proper shrine" Argos said, with a bright smile while Maisie tried her best to ignore. "In return, to the outside world, I will be her boyfriend. She asked specifically that I look like a man who is married and has children, because she's delusional"

Maise stepped on his foot, which Argos blissfully ignored.

"Well, gods aren't allowed to interfere with each other when it comes to contracts with mortals" Link said. "We can just be the overseers."

"I'm okay with that" Argos said, before turning to Maisie. "Isn't it super easy to make me vanished? All you have to do is to give me a good shrine. What's the big deal anyway?"

"It's a huge deal" Maise said, "It's because you're a terrible person. Why would I want to pray to somebody who sees me as his entertainment?"

"Good point" Argos said, shocking everybody since he agreed. "But, I'm not going to tone it down. I'm having too much fun"

 _This guy...is terrible._ Both Link and Luna thought, while Maise looked crushed.

"What about if you like me more than you like Koun Hizuri? Would you make a shrine for me then?" Argos suddenly said.

" **Impossible** " Maise said, her voice plain and frank. "Koun Hizuri is a lovely person. If I were to choose, I would defiantly choose him"

"Are you sure?" Argos said, before he said.

"Would you like to meet him?"

His question stunned all three of them.

"What?" Maise said.

"I can set up a meet, with just the two of you" Argos said, before smiling very brightly making them all look at him wary. "But of course, your body is very immature, so unless he's a pedophile than he will treat you like a child. Which is just sad."

 _This person... does he want Koun Hizuri to be arrested?_ All three of them thought.

"So, let's fix that" Argos said.

"Wait, fix what!?" Maise said, suddenly alarmed and she wasn't the only one but because nobody know what the hell was going on so nobody would stop him.

Maise suddenly blacked out.

.

.

.

"ARGOS, WHAT DID YOU DO!" Maise suddenly yelled.

She was then stunned when she found herself not in her room but in an unfamiliar place.

Had she been kidnapped?

She tried to get up only to find that she was way taller then she remembered.

Her hair fell in front of her face and Maisie looked down, only to be stunned when she saw how big her chest was now.

She looked at her arms, they were long and slender and her nails were paint silver.

What?

Just then, somebody knocked on the door.

"Maise, are you awake? I'm coming in" Said, a deep male voice.

And Maise realized with horror that she had been kidnapped!

She immediately, rushed to find something in the room she could use as a weapon.

Only for her eyes to widened when she saw who came in, a gorgeous young man who looked like Koun Hizuri when he was young, walked through the door carrying a tray of pancakes and milk.

Then she saw the monkey.

Argos monkey.

"A-Argos?" She said, afraid.

The young man smiled and said.

"Happy 18tth birthday, Maisie"

What?

18th birthday!?

 _Maise screams of horror were music to his ears._

And scene!

Next chapter, Maise find out, she has lost 3 years of her life and apparently the two god's who were watching over them could do nothing about it. The only plus side is that she no longer has to go to school and Argos did intend to keep his promise to let her meet Koun Hizuri. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
